Everything in a Word
by Silent Invictus
Summary: The journal of Sirius Black. Years: 1971-1981. A tale of poetry, art, love, war, life, and death. SiriusxOC
1. August 25th, 1971 to November 31st, 1975

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I make no money from the writing of this story. **

**Author's Note: Okay, A long time has gone by since I last wrote anything for this story. I actually was reading it again, just to get familiar with where I was taking it, when I realized that there was real room for improvement. So I decided to scrap the existing story and rewrite it all over. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Everything in a Word**

**By: Silent Invictus**

**1. The beginning**

Steam billowed from the Hogwarts Express while two young boys eagerly greeted another. Now most stories beginning this way would be about how a young boy named James Potter wooed a girl named Lily Evans. Yes, they are mentioned, but this story is about how another of the infamous Marauders accidentally fell into love.

**November 13****th****, 1995 (written on the inside of the cover)**

Why you are reading this journal, I don't know. Maybe you are digging through my things looking for some artifact that has been lost and you came across this book and wondered what it was.

To begin my story, I guess I must explain why I even have this journal. I was wandering through Diagon Alley, and I noticed it sitting on a stand and I felt a need to buy it. I had never written in a journal before and had no idea what I was doing. I just had the need to write. The entries are few and far between for the first few years, but then, as my life began to take a more complicated shape, the pages filled themselves with the words I could never say aloud.

So here I am, Sirius Orion Black, here to tell you about the real me. Here is your chance to be there as I tell you the story of finding love in unexpected places. In fact this relationship began in such an odd place, I would have never thought it possible. So sit back and let me spin a tale of poetry, art, love, war, life, and death.

**August 25****th****, 1971**

I don't know why I'm writing in here. I managed to convince my mother to buy me this journal and now, I have no idea what to write.

**September 6****th****, 1971**

Wow. I'm finally in Hogwarts. I'm sitting here in my dorm. My dorm. Not in the dungeons, but rather in Gryffindor house. My mother is going to kill me. A Black is _always_ in Slytherin because everything else is below you. My day started off okay. I made some friends on the train ride over.

I was walking down the isle trying to find an empty compartment. No big deal right? Well, I must have been cursed with bad luck cause the only place I could find to sit was with a weird-looking, skinny, blue-eyed, brown haired boy.

"Hi," I said, "may I sit here?"

"Sure," he replied, "my name is Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." Just then the door slid open to reveal a black haired kid with glasses.

"Ummmm. Sorry, but everywhere else is full, can I sit here?" He asked.

"Fine by me," I answered, "um, would the frantic look on your face have to do with the screaming down the corridor?" He just grinned an identical grin to one I had when I was pranking my cousin Bella.

"My name is James Potter." He said holding out his hand. I cringed a bit at the sound of his name. The Potter's were not liked by my family, but he seemed nice enough.

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." I saw his cringe a bit as well at the mention of my name, but we were distracted from our discomfort when a rather short boy stumbled in knocking me over.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, "I tripped over my own feet and this was probably the safest place to fall seeing as the trolley is coming down the isle." He collapsed into the seat and took a deep breath. I'm glad he did. With how fast he was talking I thought he was surely going to pass out from lack of oxygen. "My name is Peter Pettigrew by the way." He said extending his hand, which we all readily accepted.

It would be later that my life would be changed forever.

During the sorting my name was called and I stumbled up to the stool. As the hat slipped over my eyes I saw Bella whispering to the boy sitting next to her. The small voice was talking to me. It was telling me how I was different from the rest of my family, a black sheep it called me while laughing at its little pun, and how I didn't belong with them in Slytherin, but rather in…

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" It shouted this word to the rest of the student populace and the Great Hall went dead silent. It was a bit unnerving to not know anyone at the Gryffindor table.

But soon after I sat down, and was staring at my empty plate wandering when we would be eating, when Remus, the boy I met on the train sat next to me without a word. Next James sat across from me and began trying to engage me in some kind of conversation. I answered his questions as best I could but ALL I could think about was what my family was going to do to me. (I'm still thinking about that and hoping that I can disappear.)

Just then the hall went calmly quiet as Dumbledore did his beginning of the year speeches and warnings about the Forbidden Forest (at that moment, the four of us exchanged mischievous looks and smirks). As he sat down the Great Hall erupted in applause and the clatter of plates and silverware began.

After dinner the Prefects led us here: Gryffindor Tower. I was paying attention to the ghosts and the paintings along the way so I wouldn't get lost. As I slowly trudged up the stairway that led to the Boy's dorm, I was shoved by James telling me to hurry up.

As five of us (I met another boy named Frank Longbottom at dinner) filed into the dorm I saw my things placed at the foot of the bed in front of the window. The headboard just wider that the nook of the window. I had brought my own pillows from home so I placed the two pillows we were given on the stone ledge behind by headboard. I now had a private corner.

I nicked a small candleholder from the hallway and attached it to the back of the headboard. The following weeks I would become closer to James, Peter, and Remus than I was to my own younger brother.

I now have 3 _amazing_ friends who would not look down upon me for pulling pranks, but also helped me improve them. I now had dorm mates who would leave me alone when I asked (or just annoy the heck out of me. It depends on how they are feeling that day. And whether or not I'm in a bad mood or willing to put up a fight.) I was learning things I never dreamed of.

**November 31****st****, 1975**

Time has past since I last wrote in here. I have kind of forgotten that I had this journal. But now I feel the urge to write something once again because a significant change has occurred in my life.

We found out about Remus.

Remus had just gotten back from "visiting his sick mother". There was just something about that story that just didn't click. So you know James, Peter, and I got our brilliant young minds together and put down all the things we knew about why and _when_ Remus went home. All the facts lined up with Remus being a werewolf. Sweet, kind Remus: a werewolf?

It didn't seem believable so we decided to confront Remus about the issue. He denied it for a moment be then caved and admitted that he was indeed a werewolf. He was afraid that if he told us that we would desert him and then tell the whole school about it and then he would have to leave.

Well, whatever happened that night, it did just the opposite than what Remus predicted. In fact what it did was made our friendship even stronger. We are now a band of brothers, together to the end.

**Review Please? Let me know how you like it now that it has been revamped!**

**-SI**


	2. September 20th, 1976

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Yea! Next section done! I have about seven chapters already written that I'm rewriting for this, and then in will be all new material. I'm pretty sure I know where I want to take this story. I have the end in my head… it's just the getting there.

Thanks to my first reviewer:

FaithfulHPReader- I updated for you! Enjoy!

Also... thanks to anyone who added this to an alert! It makes authors get that same fuzzy feeling of a review!

* * *

**September 20****th****, 1976**

It's Fifth year now, and I guess I haven't written all that much at all. I wonder why I even got this journal. I only write in it when something important happens anyhow, and I guess that this counts.

James and I figured out how to transform ourselves into animals. We did it to help Remus. We all felt terrible about what happens to him every month, and we decided that we needed to do something to help.

I am a large, black dog resembling the grim, earning the name Padfoot. James a Stag (Prongs), and Peter, with tons of help from James and myself, was able to become a common garden rat earned himself the nickname Wormtail.

There is something about his other form that bothers me. One's animagus form is meant to reflect on the personality of the real person. A rat? Any way it probably doesn't mean anything. I'm just being paranoid. Remus, as we all know to be a werewolf, is Moony.

Anyway… As time has past, I have change as well. You don't really notice getting taller or becoming smarter until you really think about it like I am now. I am a different person than I was two years ago and I like to think that it is for the better.

I like to be by myself a lot now. I spend the time I'm not hanging with the guys, alone, holed up somewhere. My tastes in things have evolved as well. I no longer abhor coffee, but now drink it as though it is a nectar of the gods. Also, I find myself reading more than I might have before. I used to put it off as something boring, but now I carry a book with me to most of my classes. I like reading muggle books about witchcraft and laughing at all the inaccuracies. Mysteries also appeal to me because I like to figure out who did the crime before the end and then check to see if I'm right.

Now that I really think about it, I've become more like Moony than James. Sure, we all like to joke around and torment Snivellus, but I think that I would rather read than run around some days. Which brings me to another point. I have found a calling that truly draws me in: writing.

I love to write anything. Poems, stories, articles, (I think I wrote someone's obituary once as a joke). I love unfolding a story, introducing the main players, and throwing them into a scheme that they have little chance of crawling out of. That's my favorite part in the whole process

Continuing on filling you in… I have this tree. Yes I know it's cliché, but it's so secluded that it is really a great place to hang out. I always went to _my_ tree at around 3 in the afternoon if I could. Some days I had Quidditch practice. I play Beater for the Gryffindor team. James talked me into it.

I was having the worst day of my life.

First it was raining when I got to the great hall. That always predicts a bad day for me. I don't know why but it always works out that way. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, but I always seem to have my worst days when it rains. Then when my friends and I sat down in Transfiguration, I went to pull out my essay that was due and James spilled his ink all over it.

Could my day really get any worse? I have now learned to never ask that.

Snivellus decided to get us back for the hula-dancing incident last week, and slipped something into my potion that turned it hot pink. It was supposed to be green. Yeah, I failed that class if you didn't get that.

After potions we had lunch, so I decided I was going to skip classes to avoid any more incidents, and head towards my tree, even though it was raining. The rain is so nice when it hits the lake, its pattering against the surface is calming at a very base level.

I threw my bag to Moony and told James that I'd be back later. That wouldn't be that hard. It's not like I was skipping anything really important, just History of magic, and if anyone asked, my friends would cover for me.

They never questioned me on where I always went, so I never really had to explain what I'm explaining here.

I was really looking forward to taking a nap there, or maybe just sitting there listening to the rain until I was too cold to remain.

I ran as fast as I could to my spot and when I got there, there was girl sitting right where I always sit! The nerve!

" Excuse me!" I said, " But I do believe that you are in my spot." The girl jumped in surprise and replied:

"I don't see your name on it. Anyway… I was here first and if that bothers you so much… Go somewhere else." She snapped at me with a glare. "Thanks."

"What?" I replied. Was she thanking me prematurely as if I was just going to leave? I'm still a pureblood heir, and no one talks to us like that. I may be a black sheep, but I was still raised according to tradition.

"When you startled me, I jerked my brush and now my painting is ruined." She sounded almost weary. "Now I have to start over."

"What are you painting?" I asked sitting down next to. Smart girl had placed a waterproofing spell on the ground and made a kind of bubble so she was perfectly dry. Her face shifted into a slight frown when I pressed a little closer to her to look over her arm at the canvas.

I was genuinely curious about her painting. I snuck a look at it before she wiped the canvas clean with a well-placed stripping spell. It was a rough picture of the lake with the storm disrupting the smooth surface.

"Nothing. It wasn't very good anyway. I've tried painting this three times but it keeps getting messed-up. Now might I ask _why_ you are still here?" She asked, her hazel eyes holding a questioning gaze with mine.

"Jeez no need to get huffy. This is my tree to you know." I said getting kind of annoyed. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

" Uhh… Duh! I'm in the same house as you." This was about when I realized that I'm not as observant as I thought I was.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" I asked, cringing at my own stupidity.

"I don't know. I'm in a bunch of your classes." She replied with a frustrated edge, getting out her paint and brushes, "Maybe you aren't very observant. Now if you will excuse me I need to try to get some of this painting done _again_ before the rain stops and I have to try to paint from memory."

"Oh! I know who you are. You're that girl who sits by the hearth and sketches in a notebook that you carry everywhere."

"I 'ave a name you know." She snapped, a French accent forming in her words. "And eet's Mita Cadmus! Use it!"

"Sorry! Might I watch you paint?" She's French? This is the official note that I'm writing to myself to find out more about Mita Cadmus.

"I can't stop you if you really want to stay." She said with a sigh. "Just don't touch me!"

"Okay." I replied as I scooched back a little from her. It was just far enough that I wasn't touching her, but I could still see everything clearly. "So when did you start to paint?"

I saw the knuckles of her hand gripping the brush turn white. "Since I was five. Now," she grated out, "no talking either or, so help me, I will hex you."

I raised my hands and pretended to lock my mouth shut. With nothing else to do, I pulled out you. I can only hope she's not reading over my shoulder… I also hope she doesn't tell anyone.

"Sirius Black a writer? The world would never guess." She said after she glanced over. I looked up just in time to see her head move back to its original position, her eyes rolling.

Now I have to show her. She's underestimated me! No one underestimates a Marauder! But what am I going to write? I mean I can't exactly show you to her. I've written only a little in here, but there are some important things that I'm sure no else should see.

I glared a bit in return before turning back as well. I'm coming back tomorrow to reclaim my tree. A moody little girl isn't going to push me out of _my_ special spot.

She just glared right back. I glared over her shoulder at the canvas once more and was astonished to see the painting taking shape once more. The blend of blues, blacks, and greys, seemingly random at first, were forming into waves and storm clouds in a more dramatic form of the storm overhead right now.

I'm guessing from all the glaring between us, that this is going to be the start of a _wonderful_ friendship.

**Review Please! **


	3. September 24th, 1976

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Fandom, I just mess with Rowling's characters!

**(A/N: Thanks for coming back! **

**Bloody Midnight~ **It was your review that made me get my butt back into action on this story, so thank you for reminding me that I have things that I want to work on this summer!

**FaithfulHPReader~ **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my Sirius. I like him too! ^_^

**And to my dear anonymous reviewer 'Unaccounted'~** Thank you for reviewing my story. I like to think of my characters as my children, and I'm glad I wrote on that is close to you. It made me very happy to read you review!

**Enjoy!)**

Chapter Four

True thoughts

**September 24****th****, 1976**

After Mita had questioned my ability as a writer I had to prove her wrong. I spent an entire four hours in my nook looking out the blurry window. It was still raining. I was thinking about how alone I was and how quiet it was. James, Remus, Peter and Frank had all decided to go for a trip to the kitchens for snacks, and had not returned yet.

I inhaled deeply and cringed at the unpleasant smell of dirty laundry and…was that Remus's after-shave? I shudder at the combination. Yeah, so what if I'm not much better of keeping my stuff nice and organized like Moony does, but at least I get my clothes washed frequently.

_That_ was when inspiration hit me. What if everyone just… disappeared? I began to write furiously and managed to finish it and climb over my headboard and into bed about five minutes before the rest of the boys got back. I can't wait to see how tomorrow goes!

**September 25****th****, 1976**

Today seemed to drag as I was waiting for Potions to finish so I could meet up with Mita to show her my poem. Finally it was lunch and I grabbed my bag and scrabbled to my tree, ignoring the strange looks and questions by my friends. I ran up out of the dungeons and to my tree and… she wasn't there.

"Great," I said to myself, "just perfect. I have something to show her and she isn't even here." I slumped against the tree and let my bag drop with me right beside it. It only then occurred to me that the ground was dry. I looked around knowing that she wasn't one to leave a drying spell unattended. I didn't see her. All of the sudden a voice floated down to my ears.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" It said. I looked up and there, sitting in the tree, was Mita with her pouch, brushes and a new canvas.

"You, actually." I stated. "And might I ask what you are doing in the tree?"

"Yes, you may ask."

"Well then, what are you doing in the tree?"

"Painting a new picture."

"Of what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably something random about autumn."

"No rain this time?" I questioned.

"Nope. But there is a bit of fruit." She replied. "Now might I ask why you were running like a maniac?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I can write poetry. You seemed skeptical yesterday." I said thrusting this journal up towards her, open to the page of the poem. She raised an eyebrow and accepted it. I watched her face transform as she read my poem.

"It's about if all of the humans were to suddenly leave earth." I explained. My explanation was acknowledged by the tiniest of nods.

The World Is Quiet Here

By Sirius Black

The humans are gone,

Gone with the axes and maces.

The humans are gone,

We come back to the wild places.

In Central Park, there are bears,

The humans are gone.

Tigers and minx can live without worries or cares,

The humans are gone at last.

It has been 5 years since they died,

The world is quiet here.

There were no tears that the animals cried,

The world is quiet here.

Those that survived left on a silver ark,

The world is quiet here.

Though they are gone they have left their mark,

The world is quiet here once more.

Stone buildings begin to disintegrate,

The animals have come back.

No more humans to populate

The animals have come back.

The world has begun to change,

The animals have come back.

The world is so quiet now, it is strange,

As the animals come back

When the humans have gone,

At last.

"Well... What do you think?!" I asked her quietly.

"It's… very nice. It sounds so peaceful. I would love to love there." She replied dreamily. She shook her head a bit, as if to clear these thoughts from her head. She grinned at me and then slid down the tree so she was on the ground.

"So do want to learn how to paint a bit today?" she asked sitting Indian-style upon the ground.

"I'd love to" I replied sitting down next to her. I was soon handed a brush and her hand showed me how to correctly grasp it. She then covered my hand with her own and dipped the tip into the paints that she had on a palette.

We spent the entire lunch time and halfway through the next period finishing her painting. As she sat with me, we began talking of random things, like our favorite music, foods (her favorite food, by the way, is Chili), and our favorite movies.

I had seen a bunch of muggle films at James' since his Father finds them fascinating. So far "The Wizard of OZ" is my favorite. I like the part where the wicked witch melts. Just sitting there with her was quite a lovely way to spend another rainy afternoon.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for putting up with me! I'm on summer break now {actually I've been on break for some time now} but I've been lazing around. Give me a break! I finished high school… I'm allowed to laze a bit! Thanks to the community that adopted my story! I feel so loved!)**


	4. October 30th, 1976

_**Disclaimer: I do not make any monies from the writing of this story. I do not own any piece of the HP fandom. **_

_**Author's Note: Hey gang! I just felt like putting up another chapter for you all to enjoy!**_

_**FaithfulHPReader- **Thank you for reviewing! I love looking forward to reading your notes**.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**-SI**_

**Chapter 4. Meet the friends**

**October 30****th****, 1976**

Five weeks had passed since my first painting lesson. I now find myself looking for Mita wherever I am. I figure that we had to have at least a few classes together. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Ancient runes. I guess I really wasn't that observant. I must have been so wrapped up in my own little world before to even notice the things around me. But just a few days with Mita had begun to change my point of view of things.

I decided that I would eat lunch with my older friends today. They were starting to get a bit worried about me. Remus is still giving me weird looks.

So after Potions I walked up to the Great Hall with them and we sat down in our regular spot. Lunch appeared and we began to dig in. Once our plates were full the questions began.

"So where ya been Padfoot?" James inquired. I jumped.

"Uhhhh..."

I had just seen Mita walk in and sit down at the end of the table with her friends. They were strange, yet they were cool at the same time. Sahara and Tony were now dating and Mita gave a look of disgusted look. She must have said something to the kissing couple, because they laughed and waved her away. Some one was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sirius? You spaced on us. So, you done thinking so you can answer our question?" Remus looked a bit worried because I normally wasn't the one to space, he was. I was frantically planning in my mind how I was going to explain my friendship with Mita, when I was saved from answering by the object of my thoughts.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here? My friends have decided to become unbearably mushy in public." Mita said gesturing with her hands towards her friends.

"Not a bit." I replied quickly. She smiled and sat down next to me. I was becoming nervous about what I was going to tell my friends later about her when she started up a discussion with James about quidditch strategies that she had been thinking about after watching the games last year. This left me to be under the gaze of Remus.

He began mouthing questions at me. I mouthed back that she was a friend that I had met a few weeks ago. He shrugged and gave me a look that we would be talking later.

I sighed and looked back to James. He smiled at me and gave me a look like he knew something that I didn't. That look always frustrated me. I took a look at Mita and saw she was looking back at me. I smiled and continued eating my lunch with the tension between my friends and me quickly disappearing.

I don't know why it really matters to me what my friends think of any other friends that I have. I guess I depend on them to tell me if I'm doing something right or if I'm slipping into the roll my parents raised me to play. That's the problem with being raised by Slytherins: they only want you for what you can give to them.

I need to go to class now. Later.

**8pm (same day)**

James just stood up in the middle of the common room and said: "Team. Bed. We've got a big game tomorrow." While the boys all raced up the steps to get to our bathroom first I watched Mita lazily stretch and move towards the steps clutching her sketchpad in her hand. I caught a glimpse of it before she turned the corner of the stairs. It was a sketch of something. Or someone. There were also some words on it, but I was too far away to make them out.

I continued to climb the stairs with my curiosity poked. I wonder what that picture was of. I sighed knowing Remus and James were sitting upstairs waiting for me to get there so they could interrogate me about Mita. I pushed the intriguing picture to the back of my mind and prepared some answers for my friends.

"Sooo… care to explain just _how_ you happened to become friends with Mita?" Remus asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why? Does it bother you that I have other friends than you guys?" I retorted. It had been a long day and I really didn't feel like fighting with anyone tonight.

"Well no, but…never mind." He said with a small smile. I relaxed a bit. I wasn't about to get my head bitten off.

"It's just a little strange that you practically disappear for long periods of time, and you come back with a new person." James said practically, filling in the words that Remus failed to create. I gave him a look that said '_A_ _new person? She's in the same bloody house as us! _He replied with a raised eyebrow and, "Well, okay… maybe not a new person, but someone that you would have never given a second glance before."

"Well then," Peter interjected, "why don't we all just accept the fact that we may have to empty a few spots at our end of the table." I grinned widely at this and went over and ruffled his hair in a gesture of thanks. Guys can't really hug each other. It's just not done. "Now can we please get to bed?" Pete whined, "I'm really tired." We all looked at each other and raced for the bathroom. There was a playful tussle for the sink as we prepared for bed.

We soon had said our goodnights and I was once again lost in my thoughts of Mita. As I thought of her I realized I still hadn't figured out what that picture was. '_Oh well' _I thought with a yawn_ 'I'll just ask her about it in the morning'. _And with that thought I drifted off to a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

_**Penned in the margins:**_

_Little did I know was that Mita was lying in bed looking at that very picture, thinking about the person that it was of. She told me this later as we read through this journal together._

**November 1****st****, 1976**

It seemed as though I had just closed my eyes when a disgustingly cheerful James, who had opened all of the curtains to let the sunshine stream in, was shaking me awake. James had obviously awakened early so he could be the one to rouse his team.

"Go away Prongs!" I attempted to shout, my speech slurred with sleep. I covered my head with one of my fluffy pillows.

"No way Padfoot. The rest of the team is already at breakfast and I'm pretty sure that I saw Mita up and about already. Speaking of which Lily looked so confused when I asked her _politely _if she would care for a game of chess. She turned me down but her face was priceless."

He looked back to my bed to notice that it was completely empty. During his rant I had seen he was distracted and slipped away, had speedily gotten dressed and was brushing my hair into a horsetail when he realized he was talking to thin air. I saw him freeze and then turn slowly around.

"How did you do that?" he asked, perplexed.

"What?" I feigned innocence, "I just got out of bed to get dressed. Nothing new there." As I was walking out the door I added, "you might want to wipe that expression off your face, though Lily might get a kick out of you looking stupidly confused."

Mita wandered over to the Slytherin table to talk to her brother.

"Oh hello Mita. Happy Birthday." He mentioned not looking up from his post.

"Thanks. I was going to ask you, have you heard from father recently?"

"Yes actually… he sends his birthday wishes to you and tells me that your present will be arriving later today." The blond haired by replied. Beval was her older brother and he was a Slytherin through and through.

"Why couldn't he have sent me a letter?" She asked sounding angry.

"Because, he doesn't care about you that much." He said, making the people around him chortle.

"I hope you lose today because I have the feeling that our seeker will snatch the victory from right. Under. Your. Nose." Swiping the toast from his hands without him noticing. He laughed at this, but soon stopped when he noticed his breakfast was sitting in her hand. She took a huge bit from it and gave it back saying:

"Yuck. No wonder you guys look like pigs. This stuff is slop." A few other Gryffindors had meandered over to see if she needed any help with insulting them, but instead walked away laughing. Remus moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did I hear him say it was your birthday?"

"Yup! I'm 16 today." She smiled. Sahara and Tony came over to her and handed her some presents and insisted that she open them right away. "Okay! Okay!" She replied laughing as she opened Sahara's gift she slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the Marauders waiting for her to open her presents. I chuckled when she saw that I had set my head on her shoulder.

"Well, hurry up," I said, "My eggs are getting cold." She laughed and unwrapped a camera and film. Sahara then told her that this camera was only to be used to record the funniest moments of her last two years at Hogwarts and therefore only to be used in the name of 'moments that you want no one to ever know about'.

Mita only laughed and looked towards Tony. He handed her a small package. She unwrapped it and all it was a sculptor's chisel. Mita seemed confused and cocked her head to look at her tall friend inquisitively. He explained that the rest of her present was still in the post seeing as it couldn't be delivered with owls. She gave him an 'It better not be anything dangerous' look. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Her jaw dropped and she gave him a wide-eyed grin. She leapt up and gave him a huge hug.

"Well, what is the other part of the present?" I asked after she had settled down again.

"Tony is having a block of white marble sent to my home for me to do my masterpiece." She explained excitedly.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Mita." James and I stated simultaneously. She grinned and thanked us.

"You might want to eat something. There's some eggs and bacon here…" I mentioned, but I stopped short when I noticed that she was making a disgusted face. "What?!" I asked, confused at the face she was making.

She shuddered and replied, "I can't STAND the taste, sight, or smell of cooked eggs. They make me queasy. And anyway, I never eat before a game." When I cocked my head to the side much like a dog does when it is still confused about something, she continued with an exasperated sigh. "It gives me an upset stomach with all the excitement in the air."

"Then watch us eat, or go get good seats in the stands." James said using his captain's voice. She stood, saluted smartly, turned on her heal and walked out the doors to the Quidditch Pitch.

"What was that look for?" I asked after James gave a funny glance. And you know what the bastard did? He just smirked and continued his conversation with Peter about the upcoming match. Peter was decked out in his Gryffindor attire. I swear that boy is our number one fan.

As I looked back to my breakfast I noticed that I had lost my appetite. I sighed and pushed my plate away, earning a worried look from Remus. I mentioned that I needed to get my new quidditch gloves from my trunk as I got up from the table. As Moony's face betrayed that he was still worried about me, all I did was smile and said that I had lost my appetite from nerves of the match. He didn't look very convinced, but he allowed me to leave the table without incident.

In truth, I did go to our dorms to collect my gloves, but then I just meandered around the school until I had to be at our locker rooms to prepare for the game. I was looking for Mita to see if I could talk to her before the game. No such luck. I met up with James and Remus outside of the locker rooms and we smiled, opened the door and entered the room.

_**Penned in the margins:**_

_I must have had to stop writing to get ready for the game. I believe I recall James glaring at me for being the last one in uniform. The entries continue with the events after the game._

_**(A/N: review please!)**_


	5. November 1st, 1976 Cont

**Chapter 5. The match**

**By Silent Invictus**

**November 1****st****, 1976 (Cont.)**

When we first flew out onto the field, I looked for Mita. I scanned the Gryffindor stands and found her high up in a corner. She had changed her appearance again. This time her hair was about three inches long and gelled into twisted spikes. The thing about her that caught my attention was not her bright red and gold hair, but rather the sharp, greenish-amber eyes. I watched as those eyes gazed sharply, following every move of the players. She caught my eye and smiled, tapping a choker necklace with two gold tags on it mouthing the words "good luck" to me.

After the hand-crushing, gut-wrenching, heart-stopping quidditch match we all decided to party. Our seeker, as Mita had mentioned at breakfast, had indeed snatched the snitch right from under Beval's nose.

They were at least 7 feet off the ground, I swear, and the snitch was right in front of Beval's face. He was reaching for it. What Sharen did next changed everyone's opinion about how she played her game. People thought she had no emotion for the game because seekers had the toughest position, and were blamed if the game was lost. They trained the hardest, but she only seemed to practice only as hard as the rest of the team.

Anyway… Sharen was heading for it as well from a 90-degree angle (relative to Beval). He was stretching his arm to grasp it when she was four feet away and she jumped off of her broom, propelling herself towards the ball. Her hand managed to close around it as she flew by. Beval's fingers scratched her face as his hand was pushed aside. She fell to the ground, the snitch closed tightly in her fist. She rolled when she landed so as to not break anything.

The stadium was practically silent. But as she stood, with blood running down the side of her face, and thrust the snitch high into the air, the crowd erupted into roaring cheer. Beval and the rest of the Slytherin team landed nearby with a sour look on their faces. They obviously thought that Sharen had cheated them. Hah! And Mita had warned them too, and all they had done was laugh.

As our team and I landed we ran yelling to her. Let's just say, gigantic group hug, and leave it at that. James, I think, yelled something about a party in the Gryffindor common room. Sharen just gave a thumbs up and slipped out of the crowd to go to the hospital wing for her cheek. I just decided to hang with my friends and get totally smashed like always, and continued my way up to Gryffindor tower to help the party get started.

**November 2****nd****, 1976**

'_Ohhhhh… my head_.' That was all I could think when I woke the next morning. I looked at the luminescent clock on the bed stand and realized that it was 7:30 and the sun was just beginning to peak his head over the horizon of the Scottish hills. This sight would have been beautiful on any other morning, but I had a HUGE hangover and my burning eyes were screaming for me to just close the curtains and fall back asleep. My body complied, but… my mind was groggily awake. Oh how I wished to return to the blissful unawareness of sleep.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

I was quite hung-over when this occurred, so I will try to relate the happenings as best as my poor damaged brain could comprehend it.

"**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES! THE WORLD SAYS HELLO!!" **Someone with a loud voice shouted into our room. Several groans sounded around the room and there was a soft thump as a pillow thumped the cheerful person standing in our doorway.

"Go away." I moaned from underneath my own pillow and felt no envy for the poor man who had thrown his.

"No can do my fine gentlemen! It is a lovely morning and you boys are spending it inside. That is a big no-no." She replied, throwing open the windows, letting the sun and wind blow in.

_**In the margins:**__ Thinking back, I have never had a hangover quite as painful as that one seemed. _

"If you are good boys I might happen to have a potion or two that will help with those hangovers."

"Prongs, if this is what having a mother that cares about you is like…" I grunted as my pillow was stolen from me, "you can keep yours."

"Too late, Padfoot… It seems we've been adopted."

"Oh hush…" Mita continued, "You'll be fine if you get out of bed. You'd best be up by the time I get back from waking up Tony and Sahara."

"Why are you giving the time it takes you wake up two people?"

"Well, Remus, It seems it will only take the time of waking one person because I will most likely find them in the same bed." Mita explained as she made her way out of the room. "I hope you boys have learned your lesson on the subject of vodka shots!"

"What?! 'One's okay, two's the most, three under the table, four under the host? That rule?" Moony shot back as best he could in his current condition.

"No silly. Don't drink it in general!"

I looked around with bleary eyes and sighed. I might as well get up. I doubt she would give us a break. Why? Why me of all people to have had to come across this girl? Why did I have to go back the next day? Stupid! I winced as my feet touched the icy floor.

I looked around for a clean shirt and held my head in agony from the movement. Suddenly there was a small POP and a vial appeared before my face. Grimacing, I grabbed it and downed the potion, sighing in relief when the pounding inside my skull subsided a bit.

I looked around and saw that Moony had had the same revelation as I. Glancing at each other, we both looked at Frank and dear Wormtail, who had slept through the WHOLE thing (Prongs had managed to go back to sleep without his pillow) and then we made our way downstairs listening to the yells coming from the 7th year boy's dorm.

**Later the same day**

I have searched the entire bloody castle, looking for Mita. I just wanted someone to talk to since Moony was helping Wormtail on a Transfiguration essay that was due the next day, (finished mine early for once) and James was busy obsessing over Evans. I had had no luck what so ever.

With a sigh, I flopped down on my bed with high hopes of napping until dinner, but sleep eluded me. There was something I was forgetting. I moved my arm under my pillow to stretch out a bit more, when my hand brushed a piece of folded parchment. I brought it out into the light only to realize that I should have found it ages ago.

I rapped myself on the forehead, before unfolding the parchment and whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_"_.

The words: _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present __**The Marauder's Map**__. _appeared in beautiful calligraphy on the page.

I quickly scanned the parchment searching for her name and a dot marking the exact location where she was. Surprisingly, she was very close, in Gryffindor tower in fact. Though she was in the only place I couldn't get to her: the girl's dorm. Sinking back onto my mattress I began to think. I had nothing else to do that day so I might as well spend my time thinking of a way to talk to her. I couldn't get past the stairs so I had to think of another way.

I settled on the simplest method: sending a girl up to get her for me. Sahara was most likely to help me so I went in search of her. I soon found her sitting in the common room, playing chess with Evans. "Hey Sahara, Could you go get Mita for me? I think she's in the girl's dorms."

"Um… sure." She said with a shrug. She stood and bounded up the stairs, leaving me standing next to Evans.

"You know you have her in check, right?" I said looking at the board.

"What?! How?" She replied scanning the pieces closely. "I don't see what you're talking about."

"I've played with Remus enough to know when I'm winning, or most often, when I'm about to lose." He said, glancing over towards the mentioned wolf. "Your Bishop is directly in line with her King and she knows this, but what both of you haven't seen is that she trapped herself with her Queen and Rook on one side. She can't move back, but she also can't move to her left or your Knight will take the King and she also can't move forwards or your King's side Rook will take the King. With ony one move to take, she's in check." Evans gasped in realization of what I had just explained and then shook her head.

It was at this time that Sahara came back alone. "She's not in the dorms, but I have a feeling that's she's on the roof. She goes up there to think sometimes." She smiled and gave a wave.

As I was walking away, I heard Evans exclaim that she had just realized that she had cornered the other girl. I smirked and continued my way back up to my own dorm.

The roof was easily accessible by broom, and I had gone up there many times last year while I was still trying to get Moony to forgive me after "the incident". There was a little platform around the very spire that was fenced in. I would go up there to get away from the looks.

I grabbed my broom and flew out of the window. I reveled in the breeze, enjoying the indescribable feeling of flying. It is a high that I hope that I never have to surrender.

Returning back to the task of finding Mita, I flew around until I was on the other side of the massive tower. And there she was, sitting there by herself smoking. I was startled at first, and then I saw that the tip glowed green and I knew that it was a wizarding cigarette. More specifically, the kind that relaxes the body with some kind of herb that was rolled into the paper. **(A/N: No… not weed. Weed is bad for you!)**

She hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to have a little revenge for this morning. I settled down away from her and then carefully crept behind her. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked, taking great enjoyment in seeing her jump a bit. She gave me an aggravated look when she realized that she had dropped her cigarette.

"I was minding my own beezness, trying to relax a bit before rejoining ze utter chaos of ze rest of the world. You? Oh wait… you were sneaking up on moi… right… never mind. Je sais." She spat back with venom, mixing her French with English.

_**In the margins: **__This was the first time I had ever heard her speak with that accent. I'm laughing as I write this, at my attempt to convey it. _

"Jeez… I just wanted to talk but if you don't want to I can just sit here with you." I said, watching her light another fag. "May I have one? It's been a long day."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap… I've just had such a hard time finding any time for myself lately." She replied after a moment, her accent changing back to the cool English. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a pack of cigs and offered me one.

I lit the tip with my wand and sat back against the rough shingles. "With Sahara and Tony dating I feel like I've been sucked into a world where I don't exist every now and again. And then they realize that they've been ignoring me and they'll smother me in attention. It's quite annoying actually."

"How did you actually meet them in the first place?" I inquired. She looked out across the grounds before answering me.

"I transferred into Hogwarts my fifth year. I needed to get away from my old school, Beauxbatons; there were too many memories lurking there. When I first came here, I had no idea what to expect. I was sorted into a different house than my brother and I was alone. No friends, nothing. I delved into schoolwork and found hiding places for myself when I needed to be alone." She drew in a breath of smoke and exhaled slowly through her nose.

Sitting up with her wrists on her knees she continued. "Then, one day, Tony and Sahara were sitting near me at lunch and they were arguing over a fact that they both had wrong and I pointed it out to them. After that they wouldn't leave me alone."

"Sounds like fun." I replied. We sat there in a comfortable silence until dinner, neither of us feeling the need to speak. She eventually looked at her watch and told me that dinner had started already and that we'd better head down or risk a search party. I met her in the common room and we walked side-by-side down to eat.

I went to bed early that night, thinking about her. There was something intriguing about her that I just couldn't place. I was going to ask Moony if he'd noticed anything but then realized that now probably wouldn't be the best time to ask him about something trivial. He full moon was in two days and he was getting edgy about everything.

Just another mystery for me to ponder by myself while I try to sleep. Good night

tbc

_**After talk:**_** I hope everyone enjoyed this one because I felt really bad about not updating! I had a little fun with this chapter, but I'm not really happy with it. It doesn't really have much purpose other than some character history. Oh well! Maybe I'll come back and edit it again! lol**

**All of you… yes you in the back too… go vote on the poll on my profile! Please! It's for my friends and I. We have a debate going and we need your input! And, as always, if you see any mistakes (I don't have a beta) let me know so I can fix them... in any of the chapters. I know they are there, but I wrote the thing so my eyes are blind to them. Thanks! **

**-SI**


End file.
